dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Black Mask
|gender= Male |title= |affiliation= Black Mask Club Black Mask's Criminal Organization |status= Deceased |movie= Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) |actor= Ewan McGregor }} Roman Beauvais Sionis was the wealthy owner of the Black Mask Club, while operating as the crime lord known as the Black Mask. Biography Hunting Down Harley Quinn For years, he built a powerful criminal empire within Gotham City, from the base of his Black Mask Club. Looking to solidify his power, he sought the Bertinelli Diamond, an artifact of the destroyed Bertinelli Crime Family, which would unlock their vast fortune. Through his underworld contacts, he got a lead on the diamond and sent his lieutenant, Victor Zsasz, to secure it. Meanwhile, he also learned of the emancipation of Harley Quinn from her longtime boyfriend, the Joker, and had her captured, having a longstanding grievance against her. Quinn was not sure exactly what she had done to upset him, but listed the possibilities as "have a vagina," "pronounced it 'expresso'," "voted for Bernie" and "calling him Romey." His stated reason for killing her was simply because he could. While he was readying to kill her, Zsasz was busy having the diamond snatched from him by Cassandra Cain, a local thief and pickpocket about Gotham City. Quinn heard his ranting about this and offered her services as a finder of lost things in exchange for not killing her. He decided that he had nothing to lose and agreed to the offer but also put out a general $100,000 reward for anyone who could bring him, Cain. He released Quinn back onto the streets, where she was attacked by a couple of thugs who also had grievances against her. He watched, surprised, as Dinah Lance, a popular singer in his Black Mask Club, fended them off. Afterward, he decided to make her his driver. Harley Quinn managed to secure Cain in a daring attack on the Gotham City Police Department, where she was being held, prisoner. He was not pleased when she called him to renegotiate the terms of her deal, asking for protection from those against her in exchange for Cain but agreed to the terms. Meanwhile, Lance continued to sing at his club when not driving for her. She was shocked when he tormented one of his dancers by telling her to take off her clothes after mistakenly believing that she had laughed at him. Sickened by the cruel display, she resolved to no longer work for him, at that point secretly becoming a double agent against him. Things came to a head as Harley Quinn took Cain to The Booby Trap intending to turn her over to Victor Zsasz. Black Canary was ordered to drive Zsasz there and in the process betrayed Black Mask by warning the detective Renee Montoya of what was coming. Rather than leave things simply to Zsasz, Black Mask assembled a small army, headed by himself, and upon their arrival, the battle began. Harley Quinn convinced Renee Montoya, Dinah Lance, Cassandra Cain, and the Huntress, newly joined to their group, that they needed to work together if they were to have any chance of defeating the forces aligned against them. In a fierce fight, they battled through the Black Mask's forces but found the Black Mask waiting for them, now in full costume. He and his minions managed to capture Cassandra Cain and a chase ensued. Things came ahead at the Founder's Pier, wherein a final confrontation Black Mask met his match. While Quinn was fighting him, Cassandra Cain planted a grenade on his person. Quinn then kicked him off the pier and the grenade exploded, killing him and sending his remains into the watery depths. Personality Black Mask is said to be an absolute narcissist and a homicidal sociopath. He is also highly misogynistic and seems to see women mainly as objects for his use and amusement. He revels in violence, and can easily lose his temper when things do not go his way. Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence': To be added **'Master Tactician': Sionis was an intelligent individual, being described by Munroe as a "mastermind." He managed his nightclub while running his criminal organization from behind the scenes, even able to avoid the authorities with a lack of evidence. **'Expert Leader': Sionis efficiently led his criminal organization both from behind the scenes and directly. **'Expert Businessman': Sionis efficiently managed his businesses, the Janus Corporations, and his nightclub. **'Expert Interrogator': To be added *'Expert Marksman': Sionis is experienced at using firearms, mainly, handguns. This seen when he shot Renee Montoya from a distance with his handgun, though she survived due to her bulletproof vest. *'Knife Proficiency': To be added *'Combatant': To be added *'Stealth': To be added Equipment Weapons *'Handgun': Sionis carries this handgun with him as his main weapon of choice during his criminal activities as Black Mask. *'Curved folding knife:' Sionis carries this curved folding knife when interrogating his enemies. Other Equipment *'Black Skull mask': Black Mask wears this when operating during his criminal activities in order to disguise his identity. Relationships Family *Father Allies *Black Mask's Criminal Organization - Subordinates **Victor Zsasz † - Love Interest **Carlos Rossi † **Happy † *Galante Crime Family **Stefano Galante † *Mercedes Gang *Lords of the Avenue Gang Enemies *Bertinelli Crime Family *Joker's Gang **Joker - Rival *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn - Co-Killer *Cassandra Cain - Killer *Golden Lions **Mr. Keo † - Indirect Victim *Mrs. Keo † - Indirect Victim *Miss Keo † - Indirect Victim *Birds of Prey **Dinah Lance/Black Canary - Former Subordinate **Helena Bertinelli/Huntress **Renee Montoya *Gotham City Police Department **Patrick Erickson *Aguilar - Personal Healer *Erika Gallery Promotional Images Birds of Prey Character Posters 06.jpg|CCXP character poster The Black Mask Club.jpg|Black Mask Club promotional poster Roman Sionis face.jpg Birds of Prey - Black Mask.jpg Stills Behind the Scenes Sionis & Zsasz - BTS.jpg Screenshot 20200220-181641.jpg Trivia *Black Mask is considered to be one of the few LGBT characters of the DC Extended Universe. * Before the casting of Ewan McGregor, Sharlto Copley (Powers, The A-Team) was also considered for the role of the Black Mask. References External Links * * pt-br:Roman Sionis Category:Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:LGBT characters Category:Black Mask's Criminal Organization members Category:Deceased characters